infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vegna Gunner
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sasha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:33, 4 July 2009 Infamous 2 Aww man, you have no idea how happy that that news flash just made me. I've been waiting for some sort of news for Infamous 2, and finally it's come. Sadly I don't know Portuguese so I wouldn't be of any help when it comes. If you can in any way, is it possible for you to keep this site updated with the news when it comes? CirChris -Here to help! 19:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, i got no problems keeping you up to date on any news, in fact more news already as Cole's new look has been released, showing that the good side is could be canon, and his hair has grown back as well as it will take place in a different city with different villians from the original according to early reports. here's the concept art of his new look, obviously good aligned User:Vegna Gunner :Hmm... I wonder how they'll make the Good/Evil karma thing work in this one, and if the previous game even affects it. I hope it does like Mass Effect 2's relationship continuation. If good is truly the canon, I'd be a little disappointed, I liked ruling the city with an iron fist XD CirChris -Here to help! 03:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be great for the proper fans, they said it'll be less obvious the karma moments now, so good/evil is still an option luckily User:Vegna Gunner Featured Article Honestly, in the past people just changed the featured article to a page they thought was "featureable", we didn't really vote or anything. This one has been around for far too long, so yeah we need to change it. I don't really have an idea of another article, any ideas? CirChris -Here to help! 18:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you mind if i put up inFamous: Post Blast as the featured, its got great graphics and it'll be good if any new ppl want to look at the very start of inFamous User:Vegna Gunner :Done, about time too. Amy's been the featured article for at least 3 months. CirChris -Here to help! 20:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice one, the covers got a great contrast with new skin User:Vegna Gunner Video Done, though done very roughly. I can't find out how to upload videos onto the Wikia since the layout change. I don't know how to do so many things now with this layout CirChris -Here to help! 01:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Teamwork Okay friend let me help u on some info on infamous 2. Me and u working together. Believe it or not though i'm new to making my own page i know all that can be known about this game i'm a fan. Not of you but of the game. I'll help u filling in info about the game. Hit me back tell me what you think. Okay okay let's see... um June 7th game hits stores. Cole will have either fire or ice powers depending on karma. I think that is it. Except that mission creator is going to be placed in the game. This is how it'll work, depending on what areas you open u willl be able to create missions much like LBP. The missions will not really make that much of a change in the story but it still will let we ,the players, once again hold the power to what happens to Cole. hm... that's all i know sorry.